<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal Instincts by allofuswithwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676463">Animal Instincts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings'>allofuswithwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Muse (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, Drunkenness, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Kinda bear/twink dynamic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Morning After, Rough Sex, The Resistance Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris attends another Muse Halloween party and has an encounter he doesn’t expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Wolstenholme/?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imported from Livejournal/Dreamwidth. Originally published November/December 2009.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He should not have let Dom talk him into this.  It was a stupid idea, and one that he knew he was going to regret.  He should have just stuck to his original plan; James Bond.  A safe, easy costume that wouldn’t draw too much attention.  But when he’d voiced that idea, Dom had shot it down in flames, complaining that it was fucking boring and that he’d done it before.</p><p>Okay, so Chris wasn't one to shy away from dressing up and making an arse of himself, but there was a time and a place for these sorts of things.  Well, Halloween <em>was </em>the time and the place to dress up he supposed, but that was part of the problem; too much expectation, not enough spontaneous silliness.  The costume Dom had pressured him into wasn’t ridiculous enough, and had told him it actually kind of suited him.</p><p>That was another problem.  Chris found it easy to slip into the role, adopt the persona, and the outfit itself was actually quite comfortable.  For some reason, that made it more disturbing than if it was something over-the-top and laughable.</p><p>But it was too fucking late now.  He was in the back of the car on the way to Matt’s place, where the Halloween party was being held.  Matt had volunteered to play host several weeks earlier; his house in Italy was large enough and distant enough from neighbours to act as a perfect venue.</p><p>Though that too made Chris slightly wary about tonight.  It had turned out that Gaia would be away for work during the week of Halloween, so Matt would be left to his own devices for the night.  And with Kelly remaining back in England with the kids, Matt had been entirely too enthusiastic at the thought of the four of them effectively on their own.  Chris knew what Matt was like when he thought they were off the leash.  He was liable to say and do anything, more than usual, consequences be damned.  Because in his eyes, it didn’t mean a fucking thing and he trusted his best friends to keep it between them.  The next day, it was all to be forgotten, though some things Chris found hard to erase from his memory.  Mostly incidents involving them ingesting revolting things, or enduring something painful or uncomfortable, to the amusement of everyone else.  Chris was hoping to avoid much of that tonight.</p><p>He went to scratch the side of his head but stopped as he remembered his costume.  Dom had spent a good hour getting Chris’s hair just right, and warned that he’d bloody murder him if he messed it up before getting to the party.  A bitchy Dom in a Venom outfit was not something Chris wanted to deal with tonight.  So he rubbed gently at his itchy scalp without ruining his hair, and then pressed his hands against the fabric of his jeans.  They were tighter than he’d normally wear, making him feel slightly self-conscious, though he knew no-one would probably notice, especially with Dom there dressed completely in bloody Spandex.  That man had no shame.  Even when he probably should.</p><p>Chris reached inside the pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out a flask of whiskey.  He’d been sipping on it every now and then since Dom had left his hotel suite to get ready himself, his tone laced with threat about Chris turning up to the party.  Dom had clearly picked up on his reluctance to attend, so had needed the alcohol to steady his nerves and not bottle it.  A little Dutch courage went a long way.</p><p>Besides, if he was slightly inebriated when he got there, he probably wouldn’t notice the giggles and strange looks other guests might give him when he arrived.  Dom assured him that wouldn’t be the case, a wide grin spreading across his face and making some weird comment about knowing at least one person there who’d appreciate it.  But he still felt like a bit of a dick.  He’d never thought sideburns had suited him, though the other facial hair and the jacket he didn’t mind.</p><p>The car rounded the last corner to Matt’s road and Chris took a deep breath as they approached the gates to the property.  They were open but manned by a couple of security personnel, not a usual fixture at Matt’s house.  They waved the car in, and Chris reached across the seat to collect the props that completed his outfit.  He hadn’t worn them earlier because it was too difficult to open doors with them on, and he felt silly enough as it was without being a complete invalid.</p><p>Taking one last gulp of his whiskey, he pocketed the flask and stepped out of the car as it stopped by the front door.</p><p>The party was already well underway, evident by the throngs of people in and around the doorway, visible through windows and wandering around the property.  Loud music echoed from the building, lights flashed, and there were already a few stray beer bottles on the front lawn.  That was one reprieve at least; Chris’s entrance may go unnoticed because people were already half-drunk.</p><p>He squeezed his way into the house, grinning sheepishly as several people gushed over his outfit.  He made sure he didn’t injure anyone with his claws on the way past, keeping his arms glued by his sides just in case.  Chris scanned the room for familiar faces as he reached the kitchen, nodding and saying hello to some of Matt’s acquaintances and their road crew.</p><p>He turned as he heard Tom should from the other side of the room.</p><p>“WOLVERINE!”</p><p>Tom shoved his way past a couple of drunken girls to throw an arm around Chris, eyes lit up and a big grin on his face.</p><p>“You look fucking fantastic mate!  Nice one!” Tom beamed, slurring slightly.  “Where’s my fucking camera?  I need this on film.”</p><p>Tom abandoned him for a moment before returning with a handycam, flipping it on.</p><p>“And here we have Mister Christopher Wolstenholme looking spectacular as Wolverine from X-Men,” Tom narrated.  “Give us a pose mate!”</p><p>Chris laughed, feeling slightly more relaxed from the buzz of alcohol starting to kick in and Tom’s presence.  He balled his fists and took a menacing stance, holding his claws forward toward the camera and pretending to growl.</p><p>Tom laughed, taking a few snaps, then leaned forward to slap him on the shoulder.  He himself was dressed as John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever, complete with white flairs and ample chest hair.  It seemed none of them did anything by half measures, and it was usually Tom who led the way in the insanities for the evening.  Then proceeded to film the rest of them doing whatever it was, leaving himself out of the visual record and any incriminating hard evidence.</p><p>Chris was determined to take it easy tonight and not have yet another embarrassing incident etched permanently on film, and then likely leaked to YouTube at some point in the future.  Not that it had been too bad so far for him, not compared to Matt and Dom making arses of themselves.  Still, better to be cautious on nights like these.</p><p>After finishing a bit more filming, Tom pressed a beer into Chris’s hand and opened another one for himself.</p><p>“Need to catch up, yeah?”  It’s gonna be a big night, this one,” Tom informed him.  “Don’t want you being left behind.”</p><p>Chris nodded, taking a long draught of his beer, his belly tightening with trepidation.  It was going to be hard to keep control if Tom and the others pressed on at him like this throughout the night.  He knew his willpower was pretty poor once all of them were cutting loose; Chris didn’t like to be left out of the fun and was easily led.  Perhaps tonight then he could just try to keep out of camera shot, that would be the best idea.  At least then only a few people would know about it if he did something stupid.</p><p>“Dom here yet?” Chris asked, scanning the room.</p><p>Tom nodded, snorting.</p><p>“Yeah, somewhere,” he replied.  “Last I saw he was dancing like a cheap slag with some brunette and her boyfriend in the lounge out the back.”</p><p>“The usual, then?” Chris quipped, smirking.</p><p>Tom matched his grin.</p><p>“Exactly.  He’ll fuck anything that stands still long enough,” he remarked.  “Pretty sure he’s going for a record again tonight.”</p><p>“He should really raise his standards,” Chris said.  “Go for quality over quantity.  He can afford to be picky.”</p><p>Tom chuckled at this, smiling devilishly.</p><p>“The ladies <em>are </em>lined up outside your doors all the time these days,” he agreed.  “Perks of being in a rock band, I suppose.”</p><p>Chris raised an eyebrow at him, continuing to smirk.</p><p>“Like those benefits don’t extend to you,” he said.  “I’ve seen the way you sweet-talk our groupies.”</p><p>Tom draped an arm around his shoulder, shrugging with a guilty smile.</p><p>“I’ll take any advantage I can get,” he replied.  “It’s not my fault they see me as another member of the band.”</p><p>Chris wrapped his own arm around Tom’s shoulders, giving him what he believed was an entirely masculine squeeze.</p><p>“That’s cos you are, really,” he said affectionately.  “You know that, mate.”</p><p>Tom started laughing, slapping Chris on the chest.</p><p>“Oh, it’s a bit early for that kind of talk just yet,” he sniggered.  “I’ll leave the <em>I love you</em>’s until later on I think.  Need several more beers before that, yeah?”</p><p>Chris laughed, nodding, and Tom slid from his embrace to flag down someone he’d spotted in the crowd.  He nodded a quick goodbye to Chris before squeezing through a knot of people to his target.</p><p>Chris spent the next hour or so mingling idly with people throughout the house, not feeling entirely settled.  Though he’d come across several people he knew, he didn’t feel in the mood for socialising with them that much.  He was being boring, he knew it, but dressed up like this he was more wary and on edge than usual.</p><p>Of course normally, being in costume was a freeing experience, making him feel like he could whatever he damn well wanted.  But without the other three usual suspects around him, it wasn’t the same.</p><p>Tom had been too caught up with some bloke Chris didn’t recognise, and he didn’t want to spoil the obviously animated conversation they were having.  Equally, though for entirely different reasons, he hadn’t wanted to disturb Dom.</p><p>Chris had indeed found him in the back lounge in a crowd of people that were heaving to pounding beats on the dance floor.  He’d nearly choked on his drink when he’d seen him, though he knew he shouldn’t have been at all surprised.</p><p>Dom was wedged in the centre of the group, grinding himself lewdly and shamelessly against the pelvis of some bloke dressed as Vince Noir.  Though Chris wasn’t entirely sure of all their acquaintances, so maybe it <em>was </em>Noel Fielding, who knew?  Either way, both men watched each other with sex-soaked expressions, bodies writhing and damp with sweat, and Chris had to look away.</p><p>Honestly, did Dom never feel pangs of self-consciousness?  He was practically fucking someone on the dance floor, and didn’t appear to feel the least bit bad about it.  Okay, so back in their younger days they’d all done the same, if not worse, but that was generally in the privacy of a tour bus or hotel suite with fewer people around.  This was a <em>show</em>, one that Chris was loathe to interrupt, let alone get dragged into once Dom spotted him.  He’d prefer not to have to pretend to know how to dance while trying to keep the hands of eager female, and possibly male, revellers off him at the same time.</p><p>So Chris had turned abruptly around and escaped to other parts of the house in search of more beer.  He’d managed to pilfer one of the better lagers from the fridge and wandered outside, where he’d finally spotted Matt.  The host had eluded him up until that point, obviously preferring  to enjoy the pleasant night outside amongst a smaller group of people and away from the din of the music.</p><p>They’d spotted each other at almost exactly the same instant, eyes locking for several long seconds.  Their gazes then broke apart as they took in the form of one another, eyes widening.</p><p>Matt wasn’t dressed as a particular character or person, choosing instead to just go for a more general theatrical Halloween look.  He wore a pair of his more swanky black Italian shoes and tight black jeans, his narrows hips encircled by a glittery silver belt.  His shirt too was black, with some kind of swirling electric blue design that Chris couldn’t quite make out at this distance, though the colour made his eyes even more startling than usual.  Matt’s jacket, also black, was fringed by long, sparkly, woolly-looking threads all over; from wrist to armpit, all down the front, back and along his shoulders.  It was more glam Matt usually went, though the Bowie-esque look certainly suited him.</p><p>But it was Matt’s hair and eyes that really made Chris stop.</p><p>His locks were wild, mussed up with no doubt ridiculous amounts of product, and sticking out at all angles.  And black again.  If it were not for Matt’s slightly pudgier build now, Chris could have sworn it was the same boy he remembered from almost 10 years ago.  Then there was his eyes.  Smudged dramatically black over the entire lids and underneath, with powder that glittered incredibly when he shut them to blink.</p><p>And if it had just been that, Chris probably could have dealt with it.  Written it off as him feeling strange and half-drunk, and lonely without Kelly.  But the expression on Matt’s face and the look in his eye when he saw Chris were too much.  Those piercing blue flames tracked a slow, torturous path over Chris’s figure, drinking in the tight blue denim, hugging white wife-beater, leather jacket and protrusion of claws with far too much intensity.</p><p>When Matt’s gaze travelled back up again, Chris couldn’t help but notice the thick, slow bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed, eyes tracing over Chris’s facial hair and styled locks.  Chris knew that expression; that glossy appearance of his eyes, the slight, wet parting of those thin lips.  And he knew, he <em>knew</em>, Matt should not be looking at him like that.</p><p>He’d known Matt long enough to pick up on the tiniest facial changes, shifts in posture, to recognise and read his moods almost exactly.  This one was unmistakable, screaming in its clarity, and Chris had seen it plenty of times at parties.</p><p>But not directed at him.  Never, <em>ever </em>directed at him.  And there was absolutely no way he should be doing it now.</p><p>*</p><p>“Tell me why I have to do this again?” Matt complained, furrowing his brow and squinting with one eye.</p><p>Dom raked a hand through Matt’s now black locks and flicked his wrist from side to side to direct the heat from the hairdryer he was holding.</p><p>“Because otherwise your hair will sag like a limp dick, and won’t stay thick and spiky like you want it to,” he explained, shoving Matt’s head to one side as he worked.  “Then how are you gonna pull with shit hair?”</p><p>Matt raised an eyebrow, shifting in his seat.</p><p>“Who says I’m planning to pull tonight?”</p><p>Dom snorted.</p><p>“You don’t ask me to dress you up like a glam-gothic slag if you’re not intending on pulling,” he replied.</p><p>Matt opened his mouth to protest but Dom silenced him with a pointed look.  Matt shrugged, sighing with resignation.</p><p>“Well, I’m after a particular kind of person tonight, so I want to look exactly right,” he conceded.</p><p>Putting the hairdryer to one side, Dom squeezed some hair product onto his hands and then began to comb them though Matt’s locks.</p><p>“Just the one?  Sounds a bit boring...”</p><p>“Not for me it isn’t,” Matt stated.  “Because I don’t normally go for... erm, this kind.”</p><p>Dom raised his eyebrows, pausing in his work.</p><p>“You don’t mean...?”</p><p>“Yep,” Matt admitted sheepishly.  “I’m in the mood for swinging the other direction tonight.”</p><p>Continuing with his styling, Dom grinned.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” he said incredulously.  “You haven’t taken a bloke to bed for a long time, yeah?”</p><p>Matt returned his smile.</p><p>“Nah, I haven’t,” he replied.  “Feeling adventurous.”</p><p>Dom chuckled, putting aside the product and then shaking a can of hairspray.  He shielded Matt’s face and eyes with one hand as he pressed the nozzle to spray his hair.  Matt coughed as the mist fell over his hair and hung in the room.</p><p>“Well, I assume you know the types of blokes you’re gonna attract looking like this?” Dom asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Matt nodded, biting his lip, eyes darkening.</p><p>“Yeah.  Yeah, I know.  Butch.  That’s what I want.  It’s what I feel like,” he explained abruptly.  “Want some masculinity, you know?  Muscles, body hair, broad shoulders.  That kind of shit.”</p><p>Dom let out a mischievous chuckle before poking a tongue in his cheek.</p><p>“Well, with all the people we’re inviting tonight, I don’t think you’ll have a problem,” he said.  “I know several of Tom’s mates from London that would jump at the chance to give you a right, hard fuck.”</p><p>He glanced down at Matt’s face to look for signs of shock or disgust, but Matt just shrugged, his cheeks colouring a little.</p><p>“I know who you mean, but not really what I had in mind,” he said.</p><p>“Cos they’re kind of like our mates, you mean?” Dom asked.</p><p>Matt shook his head.</p><p>“Nah, that doesn’t bother me,” Matt said dismissively.  “I’ve fucked your filthy arse, haven’t I?”</p><p>Dom sniggered, putting down the can and reaching for his faff bag.</p><p>“Yeah, and you were fucking crap if I remember right.”</p><p>Matt made a face at him, as Dom pulled out eyeliner and tubs of eyeshadow.</p><p>“Oi, gimme a break.  I was only about 18, and it was my first time with a bloke,” Matt defended.  “Of course it was shit.  I’m better now, and I’ve worked out I’m more suited to the, er, <em>receiving </em>rather than the <em>giving</em>.”</p><p>Dom sat down on the stool in front of Matt and tilted his chin up, eyeliner in the other hand.  He told Matt to look up as he started to apply the thick black kohl.</p><p>“Well, that works out well,” Dom said slowly, concentrating.  “Because I guarantee the blokes after you tonight will certainly want it that way.”</p><p>When he had done both eyes and was satisfied that they were even, he reached for the eyeshadow and dipped a brush into the loose powder.</p><p>“What the fuck is that?” Matt asked, moving his head away.</p><p>Grabbing Matt’s chin again, Dom gave him a pointed look.</p><p>“It’s called <em>Midnight Stars</em>,” Dom explained.  “It’s black eyeshadow that’s also glittery as fuck.”</p><p>Matt eyed him warily.</p><p>“Trust me, if you want to look pretty and get the attention of big, manly blokes, this will do it.”</p><p>Matt sighed and nodded, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as Dom pressed the brush to his lids.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris awoke the next morning hot and disorientated.  His mouth tasted like he’d eaten cotton wool and his stomach stirred uncomfortably in complaint.  Fortunately, there was only a very dull ache in his head so far, so that was some consolation.</p>
<p>He rolled over, trying to get his bearings, and promptly bumped into another heated body, that let out a muffled groan.  Swallowing hard, Chris braced himself as memories from the previous night came flooding back.  Whiskey.  Costumes.  Music.  Tom.  Costumes.  Beer.  Dom.  Psychological scarring.  More costumes.  Chatting.  More beer.  Matt.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh Christ, Matt.</em>
</p>
<p>In <em>that </em>outfit.  With <em>that </em>hair and <em>those </em>eyes.  And the way Matt had looked at him.  With pure, unadulterated desire at full-force.</p>
<p>It had scared the shit out of him.  He’d tried to play it off, act like it wasn’t there.  Even Matt had seemed slightly confused by his own reaction, evidently not anticipating anything like this.  But as the evening wore on, the crowds got thinner, the more liquor they consumed, the harder it was to ignore.  The big giant fucking elephant that had weaselled its way into every gesture, every verbal exchange and every bit of body language between them.</p>
<p>Chris groaned inwardly as he remembered running a hand down the side of Matt’s pale throat and then leaning in clumsily to kiss him.</p>
<p>Bloody hell.  <em>He’d</em> been the one to start it.  Despite the attraction written all over his face, Matt had not tried to seduce him in any shape or form the entire night.  It had been <em>Chris </em>that had caved in first, made the first move.  He couldn’t go and blame this on Matt at all.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>Matt didn’t even respond to the kiss, just simply allowed it, before sighing in dismay as Chris pulled away.  He ran a hand over his face and muttered Chris’s name in frustration.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was then Chris realised he’d just made a completely stupid, drunken mistake.   He mumbled an apology before attempting to stumble away in embarrassment, and hopefully forget the whole mess.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Matt stopped him, grabbing his arm and turning Chris to face him again, both of them now standing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Matt watched him for a few moments with wide, dark eyes, then shook his head and squeezed the lids shut again.  He sighed out a <strong>fuck it</strong>, before closing his mouth over Chris’s again.</em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>After that, the memories were in bits and pieces, fragments of mouths on skin, hands pulling at clothes, and Matt’s groans in his ears.  And the sensation of Matt’s body underneath him as he fucked him into oblivion.</p>
<p>Jesus Christ, he remembered <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>Such a small frame below him, but strong and taut like a wire.  Backing up against him, grunting and growling and sweating, taking everything Chris could give.  Oh, he <em>definitely </em>remembered that.</p>
<p>Chris felt his cheeks burn at the memory.  He didn’t want to accept the fact that he’d fucked his best friend and band mate last night.  It simply couldn’t <em>be</em>.  He didn’t <em>do </em>things like this.</p>
<p>But there was no denying the shifting, heated lump next to him in the bed was Matthew Bellamy.  And then he suddenly realised he was actually <em>in </em>Matt’s bed.  The very same that Gaia slept in with Matt.  Oh fuck, that just made it even worse.</p>
<p>Chris put a hand over his eyes, letting out a long sigh as he tried to gather himself together.</p>
<p>“Morning.”</p>
<p>Chris jumped at the husky, sleepy voice next to him.  He removed his hand from his face and looked over to see Matt’s dishevelled head poking out from the top of the duvet.</p>
<p>“Oh... hi...” he replied awkwardly.</p>
<p>Matt’s hair was stuck flat on one side of his head, and poking out wildly in all directions on the other.  His eye make-up was smeared across his temples and down onto his cheeks slightly.  Even like this, he looked amazing.  Chris mentally scolded himself for such thoughts.</p>
<p>“That was a good night, yeah?” Matt said, the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>Chris flinched, pulling away in horror as he felt Matt’s long fingers slide across to him under the covers up onto his hip and abdomen.</p>
<p>“Fuck!  Don’t –!  I’m –!” Chris yelped.  “Where are my pants...?”</p>
<p>Matt laughed, rolling his eyes and shrugging.</p>
<p>“For a start, I’ve seen you stark bollock naked plenty of times before today,” he informed Chris.  “And I don’t know if you remember, but we <em>did</em> fuck last night, so what does it even matter than you’re not wearing any pants now?”</p>
<p>Chris held the covers over himself as he searched in vain down the side of the bed for his underpants.</p>
<p>“Because.  Because it does.  Because that was last night.  It was different.”</p>
<p>“Because you were a bit drunk?  So fucking what.  Don’t even try to use that as an excuse, because I know you,” Matt argued.  “And  I know there’s no way you would have done that unless you really wanted to.  No matter how drunk you were.”</p>
<p>Chris sighed heavily, finally accepting that his underpants were nowhere to be found.  He turned back to look at Matt, who was now lying side on, head propped up under one arm, watching him.  Chris’s expression softened at seeing him like this.</p>
<p>“I know.  You’re right.  I’m just... I’m not entirely comfortable with the fact that we had sex, alright?” Chris conceded.</p>
<p>“You kissed me first,” Matt pointed out.  “Shouldn’t start things you don’t intend to finish.”</p>
<p>Chris bit his lip, wincing slightly at his frank words.  Matt raised an eyebrow, shuffling closer to him under the duvet.  Chris didn’t back away.</p>
<p>“Well, with the way you looked last night, and how you were acting...” Chris said quietly.  “It was kind of hard not to get caught up in the moment.”</p>
<p>Matt’s foot began a slow slide up and down the side of his leg, and one hand crept over onto his chest under the sheet.</p>
<p>“How was I acting?” Matt asked, eyelids drooping.</p>
<p>His expression had turned again, to the one Chris remembered from the night before, and he felt his stomach knot at where the situation was now leading.  Back into the same dangerous territory.</p>
<p>“You <em>know </em>how you were acting, after I first kissed you,” Chris said, swallowing thickly.  “Being deliberately...”</p>
<p>He trailed off, sealing his lips before he said anything he’d regret.</p>
<p>“Deliberately <em>what</em>?” Matt pressed, his face edging closer across the pillow.</p>
<p>His fingers trailed teasingly down Chris’s sternum, fingertips brushing through the smatterings of chest hair they found there.</p>
<p>“You know what,” Chris repeated.  “Like <em>that</em>... so I’d be... treat you...”<br/>
<br/>
His sentences were fragmented half-thoughts, feeling too hesitant to say the words out loud.  Matt’s gaze was a fiery one, even from eyes glazed with sleep and hangover.</p>
<p>“Treat me...?” Matt mimicked.</p>
<p>Matt was not making it easy for him.  He seemed determined to make Chris face up to what they’d done, make him speak the words.</p>
<p>“You just want to hear me say dirty things, don’t you?” Chris asked, trying to turn the tables.</p>
<p>Matt bit his lip, his narrow chest rising and falling more quickly now.</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>Swallowing hard again, Chris slid closer to Matt, leaning his lips to his ear.</p>
<p>“You were acting like a needy slag,” he murmured.</p>
<p>Matt tilted his head back to give Chris an indignant look.</p>
<p>“I was not,” he protested.</p>
<p>Chris grinned, and, feeling bold, reached out his hand tentatively to stroke Matt’s belly under the covers.</p>
<p>“You were a little.  All that grunting, groaning, whining, backing into me,” he whispered.  “You seemed desperate.”</p>
<p>Chris was aware of the increase of his heartbeat and the rush of blood downwards at the renewed intimacy with Matt.</p>
<p>“Not desperate,” Matt replied, eyes tracking over Chris’s lips.  “Just submissive.  You seemed to like me that way.”</p>
<p>His breath was warm against Chris’s face, and Chris felt two slim fingers slide down his belly and into the wiry hair of his lower abdomen.  He let out a heavy breath, the quick response of his body to Matt’s touch not going unnoticed.</p>
<p>“I did.  I do,” Chris agreed, his gaze alternating between Matt’s smouldering eyes and his wet lips.  “Liked you complicit, squirming under me.  Begging for more.”</p>
<p>Matt smiled, drawing his face closer again.</p>
<p>“I never begged,” he corrected.</p>
<p>Then his smile dropped a little, and he licked his lips in a slow, teasing motion.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to?”</p>
<p>Chris let out a shaky breath, his stomach tightening in response to the murmured proposition.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Chris admitted.  “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”</p>
<p>Matt didn’t reply immediately, instead lifted his hand from between them to rake through Chris’s hair.  His fingers played with the tufts at the top, styling it back into some semblance of the look from the previous night.  Chris watched as a flush crept up Matt’s throat and his pupils dilated, body obviously reacting to the sight in front of him as his fingers then trailed down one of the sideburns.</p>
<p>“I can do it easily with you looking like this,” Matt said, his voice catching in his throat.</p>
<p>His eyes came back up to lock onto Chris’s.</p>
<p>“So rough.   Animalistic.  It does something to me.”</p>
<p>To make his point, Matt shifted his hips forward, causing his erection to brush against Chris’s hand that still rested between their bodies.  He moaned softly, eyelids fluttering closed and then open.</p>
<p>“<em>Shit</em>.”</p>
<p>The curse slipped out unbidden from Chris’s lips, the situation suddenly spiralling out of his control.  Only minutes before he’d been trying to escape as quickly as possible from the room, and forget everything that had happened the previous night.  Now he had thoughts of repeating the entire incident.</p>
<p>Matt leaned his face forward to brush his mouth against Chris’s, lips parted and breathing heatedly into Chris’s mouth.  He stared at Chris from under low, long black lashes.</p>
<p>“Please,” Matt whispered.</p>
<p>Their lips touched again as Matt spoke, the soft, teasing sensation sending waves of arousal through Chris’s body.  They both shuddered as Chris’s pelvis shifted, causing their erections to slide against one another, and Chris moved his hand to grip Matt’s hip hard.</p>
<p>“Say that again,” Chris growled.</p>
<p>His breaths were coming in short, heavy gasps now, and all reservations he’d had about being intimate with Matt were quickly melting away.  None of the consequences, the repercussions, seemed relevant right at this moment, not when Matt was here like this in bed with him.  This heated body, willing and aroused from his presence alone was too much to pass up.</p>
<p>“Please, Chris,” Matt murmured.  “I want you again. <em> Need </em>it.  Need you to fuck me.”</p>
<p>The way the words shaped on those thin lips, coming off as both crass and appealing in equal measure, were enough to make Chris’s head rush with nothing but sex-saturated thoughts and the need to take what he wanted.  His hand shifted up to the back of Matt’s neck, taking a tight hold, and the action elicited a whine from the slight man in front of him.  Chris could hardly believe how much he enjoyed hearing that noise from Matt.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kiss you now,” he muttered.</p>
<p>Matt watched him from under smeared black lids and clumped lashes, nodding almost imperceptibly.  Chris knotted his fingers in the dark, mussed up locks at the back of Matt’s head, pulling slightly to tip Matt’s head back and make his mouth fall open.  Heart pounding in his ears, Chris sealed Matt’s lips with his own, sliding out a hesitant tongue into this foreign mouth.</p>
<p>He tasted strange, like stale red wine and cigarettes, like someone who had just woken up with a mild hangover.  But after a few moments it didn’t matter, because the tongue inside responded, curling around Chris’s, meeting his kiss with an equally fervent one, and Chris couldn’t stop.  He kissed Matt hard, hungrily, his body leaning forward into it, causing Matt to fall back and relinquish all control to him.</p>
<p>Groaning, Chris pressed at Matt’s neck and hip with his hands, pinning him to the bed and manoeuvring his own body atop the smaller singer’s.  Their erections collided again, this time deliberately, as Chris tilted his hips forward to feel the illicit contact of Matt’s intimate skin against his own.  He’d never intended to know the sensation of someone else’s hard dick, especially not this late in his life, but he couldn’t deny how good this felt.  Just experiencing the firm press of Matt’s erection pinned between their bodies made his head fuzzy with need, and ache to touch, kiss and fuck Matt until he made him come.</p>
<p>“You want rough, I can give you rough,” Chris whispered as he broke their kiss.  “Properly this time.”</p>
<p>Matt grinned, then let out a shuddering groan as Chris ground his hips down again.</p>
<p>“Considering how good it was the first time around, I can’t wait,” he replied.</p>
<p>With one hand still tangled in the black tufts of Matt’s hair, and the lithe, hungry body stretched out underneath him, Chris reached for the condom box and lube.</p>
<p> <br/>
END<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>